The X Factor (U.S. season 1)
The first season of the American version of the music competition show The X Factor began airing on ZBC Company on August 31, 2018. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience; boot camp; judges' houses and then the live finals. The show was hosted by American actor and television personality Terrence J, while the original judging panel consisted of Sean Combs, Hilary Duff, Simon Cowell, and Nicole Scherzinger.Season one's finale aired on December 15, 2018, resulting in Mark Brightwell as the winner, and Hilary Duff as the winning mentor. Selection process Auditions Auditions for producers began in Los Angeles, California, on May 22, 2019, at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena. They then took place in Miami, Florida, on April 7, 2011, at the BankUnited Center and continued in Newark, New Jersey's Prudential Center on April 14, 2011. More auditions took place in Seattle, Washington's KeyArena on April 20, 2011, and Chicago, Illinois's Sears Centre on April 27, 2011, and finished in Dallas, Texas's American Airlines Center on May 26, 2011. Bootcamp Boot camp took place at Pasadena Civic Center. In the first stage, acts are allocated into groups and must perform a song to the judges in their groups, with each act showcasing a few parts of the song solo. Those who pass this stage then must sing again on their own in the next stage in front of the judges. Six-chair challenge The six-chair challenge took place at Pasadena Civic Center. 64 acts faced the six-chair challenge, with 16 in the Girls category, 16 in the Boys, 17 in the Overs, and 15 in the Groups. Judges' houses Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows Results summary Contestants' colour key: : Live show details Week 1 (12/13 October) * Theme: Decades Challenge * Group performance: B. J. Thomas ("Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head") / Whintey Houston ("I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)") / Jon Bon Jovi ("Blaze Of Glory") / Kelly Clarkson ("A Moment Like This") *Musical guest: Drake ("God's Plan") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Chad Shock *Duff: Chad Shock *Scherzinger: Vicki Grim *Cowell: Chad Shock Week 2 (19/20 October) * Theme: Songs by deceased artists * Group performance: Prince ("Purple Rain") * Musical guests: Taylor Swift ("I Did Something Bad") & Shawn Mendes ("In My Blood") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Laure Hanway *Duff: Vicki Grim *Scherzinger: Laure Hanway *Cowell: Laure Hanway Week 3 (26/27 October) *Theme: Rock *Group performance: Simple Plan ("Welcome to My Life") *Musical guests: Taylor Swift ("I Did Something Bad") & Shawn Mendes ("In My Blood") Contestants' performances on the third live show Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Don Pancake *Duff: Don Pancake *Scherzinger: Urs-2-Nite *Cowell: Urs-2-Nite Week 4 (2/3 November) *Theme: Love and heartbreak *Group performance: Lady Antebellum ("Need You Now") *Musical guest: Bruno Mars ("Finesse") Contestants' performances on the fourth live show Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Eric Upchurch *Duff: Eric Upchurch *Scherzinger: Ella Angels *Cowell: Eric Upchurch Week 5 (9/10 November) *Themes: Songs by Beyoncé *Group performance:"Irreplaceable" (with Beyoncé) *Musical guests: Ed Sheeran ("Perfect") & Halsey ("Bad at Love") Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs:Vicki Grim *Duff: Vicki Grim *Scherzinger: Vicki Grim *Cowell: Ella Angels Week 6 (16/17 November) Themes: Motown Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs:Shanta Yawn *Duff: Shanta Yawn *Scherzinger: Shanta Yawn *Cowell: Taken Week 7 (23/24 November) Theme: Big band Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Don Pancake *Duff: Taken *Scherzinger: Taken *Cowell: Don Pancake Week 8 Quarter-final (30/1 November/December) Theme: Songs by Whitney Houston; songs by Mariah Carey Judges' votes to eliminate *Combs: Rickie Hernandez *Duff: Rickie Hernandez *Scherzinger: Don Pancake *Cowell: Rickie Hernandez Week 9: Semi-final (7/8 December) Theme: Billboard number-one singles Week 10: Final (14/15 December) ;14 December * Themes: Favorite performance ; celebrity duets; winner's song ;15 December *Theme: Christmas songs Episode list Category:The X Factor USA Category:The X Factor USA (Season 1)